


Generations

by CheekyBoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic, Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Tournaments, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyBoi/pseuds/CheekyBoi
Summary: In the world of Atheneos, a boy Talin is struck with very bad luck. Where in a world of magic, he is born with the worst kind, Wind. Follow him as he sets out on a journey through several tough fights to join 2 other wizards as "The Top 3 of the Generation"





	1. Prologue and Chapter One: Talin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for clicking here. This is something I've had in my head for a while and needed to get it out. If you want to see more please let me know in any way you can!

Prologue:

  
                    In the world of Atheneos, magic is entwined with human life. There are 5 main branches of magic: fire, water, earth, air, and the rarest, holy. How a human finds out their affinity (or their main element) is when they first get assigned their wand. The wand will light up and form the insignia of the given element. A warlock has no decision over their affinity, for it is given to them by the gods. There is nothing that can persuade a child to be given a certain element, even the affinity of the parents.  
                    Atheneos holds an event every ten years to decide who are the Top 3 Warlocks of the given Generation. The way the candidates are chosen is through a exhilarating tournament putting the top thirty fifteen to eighteen year-old young adults against each other to determine who it is. With this title, you gain fame and fortune.  
                   This generation of warlocks are considered one of the strongest in a while, even with the past generation having a strong Top 3. However, one boy will appear victorious in the long run, even though the odds are stacked against him.

 

Chapter 1: Talin

                 I am Talin Cío, the son of a well off mother, Gal Cío, and a father shadowed in mystery, never mentioned by my mother. We live in a decent sized house in Hershia, a big trading town. Down there they sell you items you never knew you needed till that moment. My mother and I live peacefully here, living in our house on the outskirts of town.  
                My mother raised me on her own when my father left. He left because of a petty reason, my affinity. He dreamt of having a son with fire, hence the name Talin. What a shocker to say that I didn’t get that element, or anything good. I was born with wind as my affinity, which is considered the worst affinity to have. So on that fateful day, he packed his bag and left. Never to be heard from again.  
                Even though it’s considered weak, wind is very good. It’s the fact that no has figured out a way to use it offensively yet that makes it the worst one. The typical way people have used wind is by protecting themselves and waiting for an opportunity to strike. Majority of time they would use tornadoes. Rarely did you see a hurricane be used, which is one of the easier spells to cast. I plan to change that, to show everyone how even though this affinity isn’t the best, it’s still versatile in battle.  
                To achieve this huge feat I am participating in the local “Generation Qualifying Tournament,” a series of tournaments held all across the nation to select the 30 people that will contest for the “Top 3 of the Generation” tournament. I hope I can make it through, I have practiced for this moment for several years and I won’t let it go to waist.  
                “Hey, Tal,” Mom said to me, “Listen, even if you don’t get far, your grandfather and I will be there to support you in any way we can!” she said, with a loving smile. My grandfather was important in my life. He made me realize what true magic is, and he and I have perfected my fighting style, him being a water affinity was helpful. “Thanks mom, I hope it goes well.” I said, with a fake smile plastered on my face, knowing greatly that I won’t make it far. As I said that, I ran out to go sign up.


	2. Sign Ups and Wands Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talin, after waiting 15 years, has entered the qualifying tournament for The Top 3 of the Generation Tournament. He is finally on a stage to prove to the world that something can come from nothing, but he must defeat his first opponent to do so!

                                                                                          Chapter 2: Sign Up and Wands Up.

    “Name?” the man at the registry table called. “Talin Cío," I said, "T A L I N. C, I, with an accent, O.” I stated as he wrote it down. He was bulky, nothing special. As he kept read I answered. Height: 6 foot 2 inches, Weight: 157 pounds, Age: 17. “Ok son,” he mumbled, “Affinity?” I gulped, “W-Wind.” As soon as I said that, he choked. “W-(pppffff)Wind. Ok bud, good luck.” Once he said that, he handed me a card with the number 8 on it.

 I walked inside the participants room in the giant stadium, and to my surprise there were not as many people here as I thought there would be. There was about 7 people, excluding myself. To the left of the door was a wall with a giant bulletin board. It appeared to be used for information and events happening there later in the year. However it was all cleared out and had lines representing the bracket for this tournament.

    Before I could finish walking around, a man called me over. “Hey, shrimp!” He shouted, “We're goin’ over the rules right now, get in line!” I did as I told, and stood in the back. In front of me was the man from earlier, around 6 foot 5 inches and wore a black suit and had a gray goatee. He was around his early 50’s.

  “Listen Up squirts, I’m Gordie, and I’m a member of the Generation Committee. I am here to make sure everything goes the right way, and everyone gets an equal shot.” He then explained the rules for the matches. Each participant will walk to the center of the stadium, shake each other’s hand and take a few steps backwards. Then the ref will blow the whistle and begin. You winonce your opponent is knocked out or restraint. “Thank you for your time, and make sure you have fun!” He exclaimed as he walked away. He gave off the feeling as though he wished was in our shoes.

    About 30 minutes after the presentation, a voice come through the loudspeakers. “Ok kids, the bracket is posted up on the board, please use your card to see where you are.” Just as the voice finished, everyone ran over. Once there was a path for me to read the board, I walked up. Surprisingly, I was on top. Facing off against number 4, who is named Tetra Drino. However as I read the name, the voice immediately called for us to meet in the stadium. I felt a chill go down my spine, however I look over and this girl also has this look of terror on her face. She was about a foot smaller than me, maybe around 15 years old, with black, silky hair and freckles all over. She was small in stature, and wore an explorer hat and a brown vest.

 I walked up to her. “Hey, uh, are you Tetra?” I asked her. She nodded slowly. We then walked together to the center of the arena, she still had that look on her face and I was worried for her. Was this too much for her? Why is she so scared?

  Once we arrived at the center of the arena, the referee asked each of us if we were ready. We both nodded and before we took a couple steps away from each other, the girl whispered into my ear, “Sorry you were born with such a horrible affinity hehehehehe.” I turned around and her face had confidence oozing out from her. As soon as we turned around, he blew his whistle, the girl’s expression changed to something smug and the crowd erupted. But before that ever started the girl pulled her wand out and formed a giant wall up from the ground. I took two seconds to readjust to the situation, I quickly pulled my wand out and casted a wind spell called tailwind. It makes the user go a lot faster than they would usually go. I then sprinted towards the walls, and then enabled a light floatation spell to float over the wall. However once I got up to about the center of the gigantic wall, something ran through it and threw me backwards.

  Once the debris settled, a giant roar came through the air. My eyes readjusted and saw a full blown skeleton of a mammoth charging towards me. I checked my wind to see if I was still under the Tailwind spell. However once I looked the beast was around 12 feet from me. I had no option but to use this technique. It was risky, it only worked in situations like this so I tried it. I casted a tornado spell, however I attached it to legs. I stood up, jumped and spun around for a few seconds until my leg connected with the skull of the mammoth.

 As I connected the roar of the crowd stopped. Not because something went wrong, but it was something new that was never used before. I didn’t care though, my first offensive attack connected. But I new I could end it now. I summoned a second Tailwind and sped up to her. This girl's face, once leaking confidence, was full of shock and confusion. As I ran up to her, I jumped up and spun. This time I collided with her, and the referee blew his whistle. A wind affinity won a match.


	3. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!!! I worked really hard on these few chapters as of late being as I have too much time on my hands. But don't expect new chapters this fast every time. I currently just have a lot of time and I've just had a lot of inspiration these past few days so here we are!

Chapter 3: Confusion   

“In a confusing turn of events,” the announcer spat out, also on the brink of having a migraine, “it seems that Talin Cío has won the match, however not in the normal fashion.” I couldn’t even figure out what happened. That technique is something I have been trying to use for a while, however I would always miss my target. When my grandfather would come over, he would force me to spar with him. Knowing that wind was a more defensive affinity, he persisted on training offensively. He was an earth affinity, and used the same techniques that girl did. However the targets wouldn’t try to kill me, they acted more as sandbags and just stood still. 

   “Listen Talin,” he would constantly repeat, as though it was his catchphrase, “you need more control of yourself in the air. If you just randomly spin you’ll never reach the target and just end up hurting yourself!” He was also the person to teach me how each affinity has their advantages and disadvantages.

  “Pop question!” He would say before starting his lessons. “What are the most important part of a fight?” From this he went into a tangent about adjusting to your situations during a fight and never leaving yourself open.

  “Grandpa!” I would proclaim, “Watch this!” When he turned to look at me I had already casted a small tornado around both of my feet, and performed a perfect jump. Then I would lose control, fly into a tree and knock myself out from the impact, but every time I woke up I went to the place of impact and there would be a line of fallen down trees. 

  “Very good Tal!” My mother would say, squeezing the soul out of me. 

   “Yes, very impressive!” Grandpa would say, “Now let’s work on that accuracy.” Till today I was never able to complete that attack, but I suddenly got two lucky strikes. 

    “It must have been the adrenalin”, I told myself over and over myself. However my chain of self deprecating ended when the roads of the crowd went through my ears. Once I looked up, I saw my Grandpa and mom look at me. Their eyes full with pride and confidence, which in turn filled me with life. Before I could look at the rest of the audience, the referee called my attention.

   “Ya got ya glory moment, now the others need theirs,” he said, basically telling me to get into the room again. I did as he told me, and I walked into a room of pale faces with dropped jaws, drying out their tongues. Every direction I turned their eyes followed, but I just ignored them, sat down and stared at my wand.

  The wand is very important to everyone in Atheneos, for it is basically your identity. It shows your age, affinity, name, contact information, and social security number. This thin, yet durable piece of mystical wood has become the staple for life in our country. 

  A boy sat down next to me, he looked about my age, with blonde, straight hair and brown eyes. 

 “Woah, what a match!” the boy proclaimed. “My name is Reginald, but friends call me Reggie. And you are?”

 “Talin, nice to meet you Reggie.” I said, though I wondered why he approached me now.

 “You’re pretty smart, y’know. To be quick enough to cast that tornado spell, and even contain it on your leg no less!” He said. I was going to say something like “I’ve actually worked on it for a while” but he was about to go on a tangent and I wanted to hear what he was saying. 

  “I’m personally an earth affinity, however for the first time I wish I had wind!” he stated.

  “Yeah, Wind is something else entirely.” I said with a bit of sadness. “It’s calm and collective, but has a fierce side if needed. Barriers have become the normal strategy with this element, however there’s potential in there somewhere. I just need to work harder than anyone in the past with this ability.” 

 “From what I saw of the crowd, you’ve already made history.” He said, in a uplifting tone. “But hey, my match is next, so why don’t we continue afterwards! I’ll meet you in the finals bro!”

 “Sure thing, make it my hardest challenge!” I said, with enthusiasm. After that, he walked off into the stadium, and I went to watch from the sidelines.


	4. Reginald The Emerald Breaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yeah so I made a Discord for the story. If anyone wants to join here is the link!  
> https://discord.gg/7DzHQKW  
> Please join if you want!

Chapter 4: Reginald The Emerald Breaker

   I made my way to the bleachers, seeing as my match was the second match after his. I got situated and I started to witness something amazing. 

  As the whistle blew, Reggie summoned about twenty emeralds to his side, all of them erupting from the ground. With a flick of his wrist, all of the sharp gemstones flew towards his opponent. The opponent, a water affinity, quickly summoned a wave to protect himself from the gemstones. As the barrage of stones hit the wave, the water quickly froze. The remaining gems soon got curved back towards Reggie. With quick maneuvering, Reggie dodged the former controlled emeralds and quickly formed a barrier around him from diamonds. The water affinity took this as an opportunity to strike, and quickly sprinted towards the huge dome. As he ran, he summoned another wave of water. However this time it took the form of a sword and froze. He quickly grabbed it and started to swing, but by the fourth swing he was done for. The diamonds scattered in several directions and soon emeralds chained him up, restraining his hands and legs. Reggie had won the match in less than three moves.

  I quickly made my way back to the fighter’s room, and saw him with no bruises or cuts. His hair was matted to his forehead from the sweat. 

 “When did you start summoning the emeralds?” I asked, seeing as there were a lot more than the first time he summoned them.

 “As soon as that dome went up.” He said, while still out of breath. “Trust me though, I’m a lot more than what you saw out there. That wave really screwed me over though. I could have finished it off sooner if I thought of that wave.” I could tell he was really beating himself up about that, but he had no way of knowing how fast that wave would appear. 

 “Listen Regg, get some rest and water, because after my match you’re up. And I don’t want a tired out Reggie to lose his match and make me fight someone else.” I proclaimed. He stood up, and we met eye to eye. All though it was originally cold in that room, the tension between Reggie and I made the room feel like lava.

 “Let’s see who will stand last tomorrow. And here’s a hint, it’s going to be me.” Reggie said, with full intention of making a statement to not only me, but the rest of our generation. With that I heard the whistle blow for the match outside, and made my way to the door, for it was my semifinal match.


	5. Sparks Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf?? Two in one day!??! What is this. But to celebrate having almost 100 hits I’ll give you a double hitter!! Enjoy!!
> 
> *Edit* OMG WE HIT IT THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!

Chapter 5: Sparks Fly

    I walked towards the center of the arena, to face my opponent. He wasn’t as tall as me, but was the same skin tone as me, olive. With slicked back hair wearing a black leather jacket and some ripped jeans. His eyes were teal, and showed no remorse in his actions. 

  “Listen here buddy,” he said as we met face to face in the center, “you gave us a big shock in your first match, but I know it was all a fluke. I will wipe you all over the floor.” As soon as he said that we turned around and gave each other some room. I can’t let him get into my head, I have to beat him to fight Reggie.

 The referee soon blew his whistle and we began. The boy began erupting flames into the battlefield, all in a line towards me. I flicked my wrists and summoned a gust to blow away the flames. I readjusted my gaze to see that the boy wasn’t in his last position, but had completely vanished. As I noticed this change of positioning, I was hit from behind. I landed on my chest but pushed myself to my feet by my hands.

 “Woah, I’m impressed!” he said, with a grin on his face. “Normally people are out cold by one hit”

 I smirked, and spat out some spit. “My grandfather hits harder than you.” I said, as I casted Tailwind to speed me up. 

 I ran toward him, getting ready to land a few hits on him as he did as the same. Once we were about 3 feet from each other, he quickly vanished again and hit me again by the spine. I tumbled and rolled to my back, then onto my feet once more.

“You’re a quick little devil aren’t you!” I stated, but as soon as I looked back he was gone again. I quickly casted Tailwind again, and I became faster than before. I could see him now, and I quickly focused my view on him. He turned towards me and I positioned myself into a kick. He inched towards me as I quickly released a full blown roundhouse kick to his jaw. He flew backwards, however he was still on his feet. I fixed my posture and stared right at him.

 My body felt different than it used to. It felt, lighter in a way. It is a feeling a lot different than what usually happened. I focused my view onto his face and his appearance was confusing. He looked scared, like someone who just saw a ghost. I looked at my arm and saw something flash from my arm. Actually, my whole body was surrounded by these small flashes. I put my hands close together, and a spark connected both my right and left index figures. It came to my attention that at that moment, I have created electricity throughout my body.

  Everything felt slower now, even my once super quick opponent was at a jogging speed now. I didn’t want to waste my chance however and flicked my wand towards my leg, forging a hurricane. However now, instead of a huge gust surrounding my leg, lightning was conjoined with the wind creating a stronger force of energy. I then ran towards my opponent, moving far faster than him and once I got to around 3 feet of him I proceeded to jump up. I spun around completely and landed right on the back of his neck, while shouting out “HURRICANE HAMMER!” At contact he flew into the surrounding wall, creating a crater inside of it. The referee blew the whistle and declared my victory, due to the opponent fainting. Once he did that, I felt light headed and fell to the floor. Blacked out.


	6. Aftermath of the Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! So sudden upload I know, but I wanted to get at least on more chapter out before summer starts. This chapter is a big relaxed one, however I really can't wait for the next chapter!
> 
> Please join the server! I am going to start a Q&A before every chapter now and I'll pull questions from my Discord! so here is the link: https://discord.gg/7DzHQKW Copy and paste that into your browser to join the server!
> 
> I'll hopefully will see you guys next week!

    Chapter 6: After The Match.

  I opened my eyes to the piercing rays of the sun from the open window. I soon heard a voice, at first muffled but it soon became clearer, say “Oh, Tal! You worried me to death!” It was my mother, sitting on the chair to the right of my bed. She moved my curly hair away from my forehead as I soon realized my surroundings. I jumped up in a panic.

 “What happened?” I asked her, “Why am I here, and what about my final match?” I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to participate in the final match to fight Reggie and enter the main tournament.

 “Don’t worry,” Mother said, in her clear calming voice, “they postponed the match to tomorrow. Now you need to rest up, you gave everyone here a huge scare.”

 “What did I do?”

 “During your match, after your second Tailwind you seemed to have found a way to produce lightning or electricity throughout yourself. Some bits of your hair were sticking up, almost like some sort of major static.” She said. I began to wonder how this was able to happen, but before I could do anything else my Grandpa walked into the room.

 “BIG MONEY TAL!!” He shouted, blaring my eardrums. “What was that last move there kid? I’ve never seen you do that one before. You looked like a whole new person, and you were lightning quick. You went from the center of the arena to the corner like a bat out of hell.” With every breath he took he began getting more excited for me, he shed a tear of happiness for me. My mother took him outside before I could mention anything to him, to calm him down.

 A few minutes later someone knocked on the door. I told them to come in, and it was Reggie.

“Yo, holy hell!” He said, with clear excitement too. “You went hard on him my guy. I’ve never seen anything that strong ever. You really are special.”

“How did you do Reggie?” I asked. “You better not have lost, we need to finish our promise.”

 “Is that even a question? Of course I did!” He proclaimed, almost as loud as Grandpa. “Listen, when you get out of here, meet me at the plaza. We can get to know each other a bit better before the fight tomorrow.”

 “Why not just wait here till I get out, my mom is probably signing the release papers now.” I said, and with my luck a nurse told me I was free to go. I told my mom I was going out with Reggie and told me not to get lost, which is hard seeing as I lived here for the past fifteen years.

  We made our way to the plaza, hanging out at the park and we ended up walking down the town market. We saw several items, like dragon scale gloves, Carwool Fish scales that grant good luck, and several “Purified” items that we made fun of because of the obvious scam that they are. As we reached the corner of another shop something caught Reggie’s eye.

 “Whoa!” He whispered, with a twinkle in his eye, “What are these?” He walk into a separate shop that contained mostly clothing and apparel. I walked into the small building to find Reggie grinning at a green bandanna in his hand. It was nothing out of the ordinary, an emerald green bandanna with triangle patterned around it. He saw that I found him and began looking through the rest of the collection. He then called me over.

  “What is it Regg?” I asked, very confused at his actions. He lifted up a brown bandanna and handed it to me.

  “Listen, I know we’ve only known each other for about a day, but I want to be your friend. Even after the match tomorrow, whoever wins, we will be friends right?” He asked.

  “I thought we already were,” I said. “What are the bandanans for though?”

  “I thought they could act as a reminder of our friendship.” Reggie said, grinning ear to ear. “Sort of like, uh, masculine friendship charms.”

  “That is the best thing I’ve ever heard.” I said, trying to hold back laughter. “So I’m guessing you’re going to take the green one?”

  “It’s only natural, I chose the brown one for you. Unless you want to pick one yourself.”

  “Nah, it’s fine.” I said. We paid for the bandannas and we started to fold them to make them easier to tie together. Reggie used his to hold his long blonde hair up, while I tied mine around the top of my right arm. Afterwards we ended up splitting up. I walked towards my house, and Reggie said he wanted to walk around a bit more. As I walked up the hill to my house, I touched my bandanna and thought of the hard match we will fight tomorrow, and the hype that I felt had begun to flow through me like electricity.


	7. The Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match is finally here. Talin Verses Reggie. Winner takes all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for all the recent support it’s insane! Make sure to join the Discord so you can keep in touch with me and others who enjoy the story!! Share it with your friends as well! - Cheeky
> 
> https://discord.gg/7DzHQKW Join!!

Chapter 7: The Finals

    As I made my way down to the arena, I saw several people gazing at me and whispering to their friends next to them. I couldn’t care less however, because all I could focus on was this match. This is the match that I have been waiting for from when I was 5, to prove to the world that just because you have limits doesn't mean you can’t break them.

  I made my way to the first room like yesterday, putting my bag down and grabbing my wand. Once I pulled it out, the adrenaline really hit me. All my work into a “worthless” affinity has paid off, however I must go further than here. To prove a point to several people, including my father. I heard someone walking towards me, however I could tell it wasn’t Reggie. I turned my head to see it was Gordie, the representative of the Tournament Council.

  “How’s it going kid?” he said. The large man sat down next to me, and began talking to me. “You really know how to surprise an audience don’t you.”

  “That’s one way to put it, Mr. Gordie.” I said, trying to stay focused for the match. 

  “You, my friend are about to make history. The official tournament is in 6 months, so if you win we have some important training to do.”

 “We?” I asked, not really understanding what he was implying.

 “Yes, I will help train you for the official tournament if you end up winning. However, don’t start thinking about the future, you have to live in the present to win this match.” He stated, which put me back into my previous mind set of adrenaline. I said thanks and he told me to have faith in myself.

 Once he left I made my way to the designated doorway that leads to the arena. The dark corridor was not what I was looking at, but the light from outside. One of the officers told me to head out and I made my way down to the field. Each step made my more anxious, but at the same time more excited and happy. It was confusing at first, however I couldn’t give these emotions the time of day as I stepped into the light.

   Across the way stood Reggie, dawning the emerald green bandanna around his forehead. I could feel something illuminating from him, not anger or disgust, but not happiness or joy either. Each step it felt stronger than before. I made my way to the center, facing Reggie in the eyes. I wanted to tell him good luck but he already knew it in the first place. We shook hands and took a few steps away.

 The whistle blew, and immediately the ground shook. Small pentagons rose from the air and instantly began flying towards me. I flicked my wrist and summoned a gust of wind to ricochet the gemstones away from me. In that time I saw he was running towards me, but his arm was growing. As he got closer I could realize he was calling gems to form around his arm as a boxing glove. I initiated Tailwind to speed myself up, but before I knew it a harsh, solid fist hit me in the jaw sending me to the right.

  I landed on my back, but quickly rolled to my feet. My mouth began bleeding. I saw he was running again and began an attack of my own. I ran towards him as fast as I could, I jumped up into the air and bent my leg back, preparing for a hard strike to the neck. Reggie, as smart as he is, had already put gems on his neck, so when I kicked him my foot would get injured more. I saw the padding of gems around his neck and quickly switched to a chin kick, which sent him up into the sky. I couldn’t let him regain his ground so I ran towards his body again, this time I jumped higher and stomped on his stomach, which when we landed on the ground, created a huge crater. I moved off Reggie’s stomach to climb up the crater, however once the pressure lifted he grabbed my leg and stood up. He then threw my leg over his shoulder to slam me into the ground face first. He then proceeded to summon the emeralds to finish the match. “No,” I thought to myself. “All of my work cant be for nothing.” So with it in mind I tried to use that new ability from yesterday. I flicked my wrist and I didn’t feel anything different. Nothing like that last match. I tried again but to no avail. I knew what was coming for me, and with an injured leg I stood up and accepted my fate. I closed my eyes, and got ready for the inevitable defeat I would be given. 

   Something then took over me, I flicked my wrist out of instinct. All of a sudden a familiar feeling ran through my body, sparks went flying throughout my body. Yes, I have entered the phase I have dubbed,  **Electro-Current.**


End file.
